1. Field of the Invention
The field of this invention lies within the construction field. More particularly, it lies within the field of providing securement to structures in window spaces and other areas. The security is provided by a grating which is pivotally hinged and is known in the prior art in the form of protective grates which swing back and forth on a window fixture in order to prevent unwarranted entrance and intrusion by outsiders into the building to which the security grate is connected.
2. The Prior Art
The prior art with regard to window gratings involves a number of various prior art devices for decorative as well as protective window grates.
Some of the prior art window grates are of a Spanish design wherein wrought iron has been configured to a decorative wrought iron look. The wrought iron grates are hinged to a structure, and are generally locked with a padlock from the inside.
Other types of gratings and structures have been used for industrial buildings and warehouses, as well as commercial establishments. These grates generally are pivoted or are on a sliding track. One way or the other, the grates are formed whereby they cover a window or door space and are locked in place by means of a suitable locking device, such as a padlock.
The prior art also incorporated window louvres and shutters to keep out the elements and the sunlight. In such cases, the louvres were generally attached to the frame. The interior frame louvres operated on a track on the inside of the frame. The outside louvres oftentimes operated on a pinion and crank type of arrangement in order to pivot the louvres into an open or closed position, depending upon the particular location as desired.
In addition to the foregoing general prior art with respect to the security device disclosed herein, there have been certain patents pertaining thereto. In particular, U.S. Pat. No. 4,237,654, issued to Landem in December of 1980, shows a window that is actuated and opened by means of a latch. The window frame is pivotally actuated so that it is pivoted outwardly after it has been released.
The release constitutes electrical actuation of a latch attached to the window frame. The latch is held by means of a spring biased pin that is pulled down by means of a solenoid upon actuation. More particularly, the patent discloses the fact that electrical latching systems therein can be actuated by a smoke or other combustion products detection unit, and a switch contact.
There are other types of systems that incorporate solenoid operated opening means but not necessarily for grates and security grates having louvres in connection therewith.
This invention is directed toward the concept of having a substantial improvement over the prior art by virtue of incorporating a security grate that is operable for opening the grate during emergency situations. As can be appreciated, the grates are usually locked in place to protect entrance and intruders from the outside. During an emergency, whether it be fire, or other emergencies, the occupants are sometimes trapped without being able to exit through the grates. There has been substantial loss of life in certain situations wherein occupants have not been able to pass through the grates and are trapped in the room during emergencies.
This invention incorporates the concept of having a manually operable inside latch that can open the grate. The manually operated latch incorporates a sure and facile toggle element that releases a spring loaded latch pin, so that the grate opens upon actuation thereof.
The spring loaded latch pin can also be actuated by means of the toggle being opened by means of a smoke detector. The smoke detector can be used to detect any type of smoke or combustion in order to issue a signal to an opening means. In particular, the opening means can be in the form of a solenoid that actuates the toggle to open up the jaws of the latch to release the latch pin of this invention.
In addition to the foregoing features, this invention incorporates louvres which can be oriented for protection against the elements, such as sunlight. The louvres are particularly adaptable and usable with regard to the grate of this invention. This obviates the sole utilitarian function of prior art grates to allow them to do more than merely prevent incursions into the building. In particular, the grate also serves the function of providing aesthetic closures and protects against sunlight and viewing from the outside.
As a consequence of the foregoing, this invention has novel features over the prior art which will become apparent in the specification set forth hereinafter. In particular, it will be seen that this invention is a substantial step over the prior art incorporating mere grates, whether they be decorative or security grates. Also, it enhances the prior art grates by utilizing a plurality of louvres to protect against outside viewing and sunlight. In addition thereto, the grate is actuated either manually or by a smoke detector in order to provide an opening thereof during emergency conditions, so that the occupants of a building in which the grate is attached, will not be trapped within the building. As a consequence, this invention is a substantial step over the prior art as will be seen hereinafter as summarized, specified, and claimed.